dwas2fandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DudeWithASuit/Top 100 Songs By Dwassy G
Started on 4/25/2015. I'll start just by putting a whole bunch of awesome songs. Well, here we go. Hopefully this doesn't die like our other projects. ;-; No rap battles or beats can be on this list. But rap battle beats list should be for another day. :) 4/24/15 DWAS. DON'T START UNTIL 64 IS REACHED. #Merrie Melodies - Daffy Duck the Wizard. #Dis Raps For Hire - Episode 4. #The Slender Man Song. #Watsky- Cardboard Castles Castles album. #Globus - Save Me - Official Video. #SMASH RAP by Smosh. #Maroon 5 - Payphone (Explicit) ft. Wiz Khalifa. #Dis Raps For Hire - Episode 5. #Les Friction - Who Will Save You Now? #Coldplay - Paradise. #Eminem - We Made You. #"Shia LeBouf" Live - Rob Cantor. #Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Song (Feat. Aviya Dor-Kolan and Orko) - The Living Tombstone. #Dis Raps For Hire - Episode 9. #MAGIC! - Rude. #Fun.: We Are Young ft. Janelle Monáe VIDEO. #Dis Raps For Hire - Episode 3. #MACKLEMORE & RYAN LEWIS - THRIFT SHOP FEAT. WANZ (OFFICIAL VIDEO) #Dis Raps for Hire. Season 2 - Ep. 5. #bShap - The Angry Birds Rap (Official Video) #My OCD (Song) #Dis Raps For Hire. Season 2 - Ep. 2. #Luigi's Ballad ANIMATED MUSIC VIDEO - Starbomb. #Dis Raps For Hire - Episode 7. #Gotye - Somebody That I Used To Know (feat. Kimbra) - official video. #The Ultimate Showdown (with MP3 ♫). #【Acoustic/Cover】Jenny Lane - Firework (The Interview) #THE WOLF AMONG US RAP | Dan Bull & Adam Harrington. #WHAT DOES THE FAX SAY? (North Korea Ylvis The Fox Parody Music Video HD) #TOWN OF SALEM | Original Rap. #The Looney Tunes Show: Merrie Melodies - "I'm a Martian". #JibJab.com "This Land!" #Dis Raps For Hire - Episode 2. #Eminem - Love The Way You Lie ft. Rihanna. #Dis Raps for Hire. Season 2 - Ep. 3. #Daniel Powter - Bad Day (Official Music Video) #Sean Kingston - Beautiful Girls. #The Beatles - Nowhere Man. #Eminem - Stan (Long Version) ft. Dido. #Adele - Rolling in the Deep. #Tig Ol' Bitties - (Your Favorite Martian music video) #Eminem - Without Me. #Imagine Dragons - Radioactive. #Rick Astley - Never Gonna Give You Up. #Fresh Prince of Bel Air - FULL THEME SONG. #YOUR GRAMMAR SUCKS #99: THE MEGARAP. #Eminem - Lose Yourself (Official Music Video) #The Black Eyed Peas - Let's Get It Started. #VALENTINE'S DAY IS A LIE (song) #Team Fortress 2 Rap by JT Machinima - "Meet the Crew". #Nice Guys by Nigahiga. #Stronger Than You Peridot. #The Looney Tunes Show - Chickenhawk ~Merrie Melodies~ (HD) #"Weird" Al Yankovic - Amish Paradise. #Dis Raps For Hire - Episode 10. #will.i.am - Scream & Shout ft. Britney Spears. #"Fallen Kingdom" - A Minecraft Parody of Coldplay's Viva la Vida (Music Video). #WHIP YO KIDS featuring Nice Peter - (Your Favorite Martian music video). #Get Off The Phone Song. #COUNTER-STRIKE RAP BATTLE | Dan Bull & boyinaband. #MOCKSTARS: Jack Sparrow's RAP featuring NicePeter. #SuperSalsa's My Anaconda Don't Want None Unless It's Not Flat Zone. #Discord (Remix) - Eurobeat Brony. #ULTIMATE ASSASSIN'S CREED 3 SONG Video. ---- 'First Match-ups. Winners in bold.' *'1st Round:'Dis Raps for Hire - Episode 7 vs "Weird" Al Yankovic - Amish Paradise. *'2nd Round:' TOWN OF SALEM | Original Rap vs Team Fortress 2 Rap by JT Machinima - "Meet the Crew" *'3rd: Round:'Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Song - The Living Tombstone vs Sean Kingston - Beautiful Girls. *'4th Round: '''VALENTINE'S DAY IS A LIE (song) vs '''bShap - The Angry Birds Rap (Official Video).' *'5th Round:' Luigi's Ballad ANIMATED MUSIC VIDEO - Starbomb vs THE WOLF AMONG US RAP | Dan Bull & Adam Harrington. *'6th Round: '''The Slender Man Song vs '''Dis Raps For Hire - Episode 5.' *'7th Round: '【Acoustic/Cover】Jenny Lane - Firework (The Interview) vs MAGIC! - Rude. *'8th Round: '''Globus - Save Me - Official Video vs Eminem - Lose Yourself (Official Music Video). *'9th Round: 'YOUR GRAMMAR SUCKS #99: THE MEGARAP vs Merrie Melodies - Daffy Duck the Wizard. *'10th Round: 'Dis Raps For Hire - Episode 3 vs WHAT DOES THE FAX SAY? (North Korea Ylvis The Fox Parody Music Video HD). *'11th Round: 'The Looney Tunes Show - Chickenhawk ~Merrie Melodies~ (HD) vs Tig Ol' Bitties - (Your Favorite Martian music video). *'12th Round: 'Gotye - Somebody That I Used To Know (feat. Kimbra) - official video vs Dis Raps for Hire. Season 2 - Ep. 3. *'13th Round: 'MACKLEMORE & RYAN LEWIS - THRIFT SHOP FEAT. WANZ (OFFICIAL VIDEO) vs The Ultimate Showdown. *'14th Round: 'Eminem - Stan (Long Version) ft. Dido vs Dis Raps for Hire. Season 2 - Ep. 5. *'15th Round: 'Dis Raps For Hire - Episode 2 vs Dis Raps For Hire - Episode 10. *'16th Round: 'Eminem - We Made You vs Dis Raps For Hire. Season 2 - Ep. 2. *'17th Round: 'JibJab.com "This Land!" vs Coldplay - Paradise. *'18th Round: 'Eminem - Without Me vs Adele - Rolling in the Deep. *'19th Round: 'Dis Raps For Hire - Episode 4 vs Watsky- Cardboard Castles Castles album. *'20th Round: '"Shia LeBouf" Live - Rob Cantor vs Maroon 5 - Payphone (Explicit) ft. Wiz Khalifa. *'21st Round: 'My OCD (Song) vs The Black Eyed Peas - Let's Get It Started. *'22nd Round: 'The Beatles - Nowhere Man vs Stronger Than You Peridot. *'23rd Round: 'Les Friction - Who Will Save You Now? vs The Looney Tunes Show: Merrie Melodies - "I'm a Martian". *'24th Round: 'Imagine Dragons - Radioactive vs Eminem - Love The Way You Lie ft. Rihanna. *'25th Round: 'Fun.: We Are Young ft. Janelle Monáe VIDEO vs Daniel Powter - Bad Day (Official Music Video). *'26th Round: 'Fresh Prince of Bel Air - FULL THEME SONG vs Nice Guys by Nigahiga. *'27th Round: 'Dis Raps For Hire - Episode 9 vs Rick Astley - Never Gonna Give You Up. *'28th Round: 'SMASH RAP by Smosh vs will.i.am - Scream & Shout ft. Britney Spears. *'29th Round: 'WHIP YO KIDS featuring Nice Peter - (Your Favorite Martian music video) vs Discord (Remix) - Eurobeat Brony. *'30th Round: '"Fallen Kingdom" - A Minecraft Parody of Coldplay's Viva la Vida (Music Video) vs Get Off The Phone Song. *'31st Round: 'SuperSalsa's My Anaconda Don't Want None Unless It's Not Flat Zone vs COUNTER-STRIKE RAP. *'32nd Round: '''ULTIMATE ASSASSIN'S CREED 3 SONG Video vs MOCKSTARS: Jack Sparrow's RAP featuring NicePeter. Category:Blog posts